Multnomah County Oregon (Oregon)
Multnomah County Sheriff's Office (MCSO) serves the 600,000 residents of Multomah County, Oregon, United States. Multnomah County Sheriff's Office is a County Law Enforcement agency that handles 9-1-1 calls and assists other city agencies such as Portland Police Bureau. The current Sheriff is Bob Skipper. The cities of Maywood Park and Wood Village contract out the law enforcement services of Multnomah County Sheriff's Office. History Multnomah County Sheriff's Office was established in February 1854, with William L. McMillen as the first sheriff; he served until 1862. In 1960, the Sheriff's Office created the River Patrol Unit, which has grown to be the largest river patrol division in the state. Services Enforcement Division The Enforcement Division acts as 9-1-1 response and patrol. The Enforcement Division primarily patrols east Multnomah County. Every law enforcement deputy working within the patrol division is a sworn armed police officer. Since 1965, each enforcement deputy has been required to hold a bachelor's degree from an accredited college or university. River Patrol Unit The River Patrol Unit was originally founded to help decrease thefts from property on Multnomah County's waterways, and to assist with search and rescue operations. The unit is responsible for 100 miles of river of the Columbia, Willamette, and Sandy rivers. Special Investigations Unit (SIU) The Special Investigations Unit performs investigations of illegal drug activity within the greater Portland metropolitan area. The Special Investigations Team performs raids, street-level undercover operations, and gathers evidence in civil forfeiture cases. The Special Investigations Unit is composed of deputies from Multnomah County, officers from the Gresham Police and Troutdale Police departments, as well as an investigative technician. Reserve Deputy Program The Reserve Deputy Program is a volunteer-based law enforcement support program operated by the Sheriff's Office. Reserve deputies are sworn peace officers within the state of Oregon, are armed and can perform the same duties as a full-time police officer, although they do not regularly take emergency or 9-1-1 calls. Reserve Deputies primarily cover officers, assist with prisoner transport, and work traffic details. Reserve Deputies also serve as the Sheriff's Office mounted patrol. Corrections Emergency Response Team (CERT) The Corrections Emergency Response Team responds to incidents within Multnomah County's correctional system. In 1977, CERT was developed to deal with the ever-growing number of inmates and violent crimes occurring within Multnomah County correctional facilities. CERT officers are trained in specialized tactics that differ from such training as that of SWAT or other emergency response divisions would receive, because incidents that CERT would respond to mostly happen indoors and with violent offenders. The Crisis Response Team works closely with CERT to resolve hostage situations safely. CERT commonly responds and deals with barricaded persons, mobile booking/mass arrest situations, hostage rescue, major/minor disturbances, less lethal situations, and lethal situations. Civil Process Unit The Civil Process Unit includes three separate divisions: Civil Process, Extraditions, and Mental Health Transport. This unit upholds all civil court mandated orders, consisting of but not limited to: the service-of-notice process in civil lawsuits, enforcing county issued restraining orders, and serving eviction notices. The mental health transport is responsible for the safe and efficient transport of the criminal or dangerous mentally ill. Dive Team The Dive Team are sworn members who are on call 24 hours a day. All members must be full time deputies and be willing to respond to emergency call outs 24 hours a day. The team primalry responds to the Columbia and Willamette rivers where they perform such tasks as rescues, recoveries, and homeland security missions. Fallen officers Since the establishment of the Multnomah County Sheriff’s Office, eight officers have died in the line of duty. Contact Information 501 SE Hawthorne Blvd. Suite 350 Portland OR 97214 Phone: (503) 988-4300 See also *List of law enforcement agencies in Oregon *Multnomah County Sheriff's Office Search and Rescue *List of contract law enforcement cities (US)#Oregon References External links * Multnomah County Sheriff's Office * Multnomah County Emergency Management